


(Un)Sexy Dice

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Plugs, D/s, Dom!Cas, Hair Pulling, Humilation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Schmoop, Sub!Dean, minor (I mean MINOR AF) breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: Rub My ~ Face ~ On The Floor"Needless to say, this erotic dice game isn't going the way Dean thought it would."





	(Un)Sexy Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook prompt gave me ideas and this happened.

**~Rub My~**  
  
**~Face~**  
  
**~On The Floor~**  
  
Dean blinks dumbly at the dice before looking over to Castiel,  and waiting for him to roll again because that's clearly not sexy. He's taken aback when Castiel just clears his throat and looks over at him with a raised brow.

"Dean," Castiel growls, voice pitched lower than usual in that way that leaves no room for Dean to argue. "Get on the floor."

Dean drops to his knees in an instant, almost falling into his usual position of sitting back on his heels with his hands splayed across his thighs before he realizes that that's not what Cas wants right now.

He leans forward onto his elbows carefully sliding forward further across the carpet, not wanting to get any carpet burn, just yet, as he brings his face and chest level with the floor. His hips are high, his ass is on display and he knows without a doubt that too long in this position will hurt the hell out of his knees eventually.

Castiel's hum of approval as he runs his hand across Dean's back and across the skin of his ass, slipping briefly between his cheeks to tap the edge of the plug nestled there, makes it all worth it though and Dean finds himself getting into it when Castiel grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head back slightly, the angle making each breath shallower than usual and the minor breath play goes straight to his cock.

Cas' grip is tight in his hair and Dean strains for each breath, working hard to keep his eyes open as Castiel watches his face, his other hand coming down in an arching slap across his ass, jostling the plug and turning his breathing harsher as he struggled not to moan.

Castiel's grip tightens further as he stands, the motion pressing Dean's face into the carpet and the rough fabric is harsh against his cheek, his face a little numb from the angle his head was being held at and the shock of it drags a whimper from his chest.

 _Shit_. Dean closes his eyes and braces himself for another slap to his exposed hole. When Castiel didn't move he opens them cautiously and chances a glance upwards to where Castiel was standing above him and smirking silently.

He gasps again when Castiel stepps closer and raises a socked foot to his cheek, pressing the rest of his face into the carpet, hard.

 _When had Cas removed his shoes?_ Dean wonders idly before regretting his moment of distraction as Castiel reaches across and thrusts the plug mercilessly into his prostate while using his foot to rub Dean's face into the floor.

Dean had barely the chance to ask himself why he found that so hot before Castiel was turning the plug’s vibrations on to high all at once and the overstimulation had Dean choking out a panicked sob as he came without permission for the first time in months.  
  
Castiel pulls his foot away immediately, dropping down into a crouch beside him, the vibrations stopping entirely before Castiel gently removes the plug and tosses it aside.  
  
Dean kept his face down towards the floor, even as Cas tugged him up and into a slightly more comfortable position.  
  
“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was softer now, though still held the edge of command that Dean knew he couldn’t ignore. “Dean look at me.”  
  
Dean slowly raises his head to look at a spot of stubble on Castiel’s left cheek, still unable to meet the other man’s eyes. He sits still and silent while Castiel inspects his face for marks or carpet burn and stands when Castiel tugs him upwards and leads him to the bed, pulling him down beside himself on the pillows.  
  
Castiel doesn’t speak as he rubs Dean’s body down in soothing circles, firm enough to relax the muscles that had been held so taught for the length of their scene. Castiel’s hands were like magic as they turned his stiff shoulders and back to jello and Dean actually groans in relief when they reach his aching knees, pausing only for Cas to reach across and apply a little liniment to the angry red indentations he had from kneeling on the carpet for so long.  
  
Dean sighs again once Castiel finishes with the massage and looks up to finally meet the other man’s gaze. “’m sorry,” he mumbles softly, smiling despite himself when Castiel leaned down to press their lips together gently.  
  
“What do you have to be sorry for?” Cas whispers against his lips, confusion having him pull back sharply so he could take in Dean’s down curved lips and sad eyes.  
  
“I came without permission and you didn’t even get to at all.” Dean mumbles, glaring down at his reddened knees as though they were to blame for this situation.  
  
“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was concerned but Dean could hear a trace of amused fondness in it and he raises his eyes to Cas’ face again.  
  
“Cas?” Dean didn’t understand when Castiel took his hand and brought it closer to his body. When he felt the wet mess of the front of Castiel’s pants against his hand, he understood even less. “What?”  
  
“Watching you come undone like that,” Castiel huffs an embarrassed chuckle and releases Dean’s hand to run his own through his hair. “It is so, unbelievably sexy. The trust you place in me and the enjoyment you get from everything we do. I have a hard time controlling myself as well.”  
  
Dean snorts in amusement and can’t contain the laugh that escapes him as he finally understands. “You came in your pants?” He laughs harder at Castiel’s sheepish look and embarrassed shrug. “You liked stepping on me that much?”  
  
Castiel leans forward again and Dean’s laughter fell away at the seriousness in his eyes, “No,” he said, voice clear and certain. “I liked watching you come apart for me, watching you let go for _only_ me, that much.”  
  
Dean gulped and nodded his understanding before reaching up and tugging Castiel’s face close enough to close the gap between their lips.  
  
“I love you,” he sighs when they stopped to catch their breath.  
  
“I love you too.” Castiel whispers against his neck, drawing him closer until they could barely tell where one ended and the other began. Perfection.


End file.
